A Trip to the Past
by enchantedem7
Summary: "I'm P-Johanna, and this is Melissa." Mumbled PJ unconfortably at her uncle, Mother and Auntie eyed her suspiciously. PJ and Melinda loved life. Even fighting Demons was fun. Well, until a spell gone wrong spirals them back in time, before when even Mel's brother Chris was born! The need to go back home, without changing the past. "Stupid personal gain." Muttered Melinda.
1. Chapter 1

Random story- It's my first fanfic I have published so tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1: Oops

"Mel what were you thinking!" PJ whispered harshly, pulling her behind a corner. She glared at the brunette with beady eyes. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Mel looked at her incredulously, "Me?" She pointed her finger at PJ, "You were the one that gave the advice!"

"You were the one that cast the spell!" PJ retorted.

"Which you suggested, may I add." A staring contest commenced.

"You know what, this is so stupid." Laughed Mel, looking around, "Instead of wasting time, lets find a way to get home."

"Agreed." The two cousins almost like sisters set off. It was quite dark, not that it mattered to them. With strong powers and numerous spells up their sleeves, why would they need to be afraid of anything?

* * *

"Doesn't that bother you!" Blurted Chris, standing up instantly.

"Not if it makes her happy." Said Leo simply.

"What about all this _me and you against the world thing _it doesn't just go away." He continued, now clearly frustrated.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Leo cut sharply, " After all, me and the other Elders are petitioning to send you back to your time."

"What!" Chris and Phoebe chorused together, shocked.

"Why?" Asked Phoebe. Why would they send him back! Her nephew Leo's son!

* * *

"Okay, PJ do you have any idea where we're going?" Asked Mel, trudging on the pavement. She shook her head. Great. Just great.

"Lets just find home. It can't be that hard."

"Yeah, sure if you have night-vision." Muttered PJ. She glanced at her watch: 11:12. "I'm tired!"

"Me too. At times like this, I wish I could orb." Stated Mel. It's not fair that her brothers have extra powers than her.

BANG Something crashed. An ear-piercing scream followed. PJ and Mel looked at each other. Someone needed their help. They rushed forwards towards the origin of the sound. There stood a woman, off her feet, her neck grasped tightly by a disfigured man. Not a man. PJ and Mel have seen these creatures way too often: Demon. PJ quickly snuck up from behind and delivered a hard kick, hard enough to release the woman from his cruel clutches. Mel quickly took the woman to safety at the side. The poor lady started coughing and spluttering as she tried to regain her breath.

"PJ let's go!" Cried Mel, motioning her over.

PJ, with her quick reflexes doges a fire-ball and gave a round-house kick on his stomach. As he was temporarily beaten, PJ ran towards Mel. But soon enough the Demon stood up. He gave a deadly smile. "Witches" He smirked, a fire-ball emerging from his palms.

"Take her and go PJ" Ordered Mel, handing the lady gently to PJ.

She looked at her cousin in confusion. "I'm not leaving you Mel!"

A fireball was thrown at them, but luckily, Mel slowed it down with her deceleration power.

"Just go, I'll handle him."

Helplessly, PJ did what she was told, reluctantly leaving her cousin with danger. Mel wasn't afraid, she is never afraid. Until one thought crept in her mind; she's never fought alone. It was usually her brothers doing the hard work. Mel cracked her neck, smirking back at the Demon. This was going to be fun. She was going to fight her first Demon alone...not that anyone else would find that a good thing.

* * *

"That must be Greg." Smiled Piper, grabbing her purse. "Look after Wyatt while I'm gone, Thanks." Hastily she shut the door behind, missing the disbelief and hurt on Leo's face. Paige and Phoebe appeared from behind, "You OK?"

"Of course I am I, we're separated remember? She's free to do whatever she want now" He faked a smile clearly unable to fool them.

* * *

This was not going good. The Demon was a lot stronger that Mel presumed. Hand-to-hand combat wasn't useful now that he was obviously physically stronger. Speed wasn't much of a useful factor in the fight. She stood up again, her fists out.

"When will you realise that this futile, Witch" He sneered, an athame suddenly appeared in his hands. Okay, now Mel started to panic. Deceleration didn't help much, but she was willing to try. She would be brave. Like her mum. Like her brothers. Like her dad. A sudden surge of energy built up inside her, waiting to erupt. Determination, strength and anger. She felt enlightened and new.

The Demon saw something change. Her power; it had greatly increased all of a sudden. Mel looked at his; her hands started to glow white. He was suddenly engulfed in fire. He screeched and howled in pain for a few seconds. Mel looked at him in shock. Did she do that? But she doesn't have that kind of power...or does she have a new one? Mel gasped...this happened before too. When she was angry with this girl in her school, and she used to pick on her- but that not the point; he also suddenly catched fire. _You powers are linked with your emotions _Her dad used to say. Mel smiled; it about time she had another power.

* * *

"This is about me being a bad Whitelighter!" Yelled Chris, "It's about you feeling as if I've let you down or something!"

"Chris calm down, I'm sure Leo doesn't mean that." Phoebe comforted.

Melinda swayed back. A jolt of excruciating pain suddenly shot in her abdomens. Quivering, she looked down; the athame was stuck in her stomach. Blood oozed out, dripping down her pant, creating a puddle of blood beneath. Her breath got stuck in her throat, as she felt the walls spinning around her...

"He won't hurt you again Sally, I promise. Just go home. Everything is going to be fine." PJ quickly reassured the lady.

"Thank you so much! I don't know where I would be without you." Sally shook her hand vigorously before leaving. As soon as she was gone PJ ran back to the alley way, her heart thudding like a drum.

Despair. Utter despair.

"Mel?" She whispered quietly, "Mel?" Her voice trembling as she laid her cousins' head in her lap, covered in blood. "Someone HELP!" She screamed suddenly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

"Actually you did leave us." Interjected Piper, as she came to the attic after her date.

"Like I had a choice." Whispered Leo, but it came out as a hiss.

"There's always a choice!" She snapped, "And its pretty clear you chose work over the people you love."

"That's not true Piper." He retorted, offended by her statement.

"That's your problem Leo, you're a workaholic."

Phoebe, Paige and Chris stared at the two arguing. Normally they would try to stop it, but knowing Piper, it would be best if they didn't come between them. Leo looked at Piper with a shocked expression. He opened his mouth to respond, but he felt a sudden sharp sting in his heart. He staggered back. Paige, Phoebe and Chris quickly came to his side and help him sit down. Piper's face immediately changed as she also ran to his side. "Leo?" She asked, concerned.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Implored Paige, shaking his shoulders slightly. But Leo continued to groan, his face contorted in pain.

He couldn't explain what was happening to him. He put his hand over his heart. A heart attack? No, Elders are immortal. He then heard voices- cries of pleas.

_Help! Someone! Anyone!_

_Mel it's going to be okay. Please stay strong!_

The cries kept echoing in his head, making it unbearable to even take notice of his surrounding. Instinctively, he orbed to the source of distress.

Chris, Paige, Piper and Phoebe stood, flabbergasted. "Where did he go?" Asked Piper, her voice weak.

"Do you think it was Elders calling?" Mumbled Chirs, slightly scared. He hated Leo, but not to that extent.

"But why would they do that to him?" Spoke Phoebe, "Maybe a charge was in trouble. The pain was almost unbearble."

"Elders don't have charges." Stated Paige, feeling uneasy. "Plus, he's never reacted like that ever about a charge."

* * *

PJ sobbed on Mel's lifeless, bleeding body. "Someone please!" She wept. Suddenly, a bright blue light shone and PJ instantly turned. He mouth gaped open. He looked like...Mel's dad- her uncle Leo.

Leo arrived at a dark alleyway. He saw two dark figures on the ground, one of them was certainly crying. The girl then turned around. Leo saw her tear-stained face, her brown eyes staring back at him in shock. A witch? Maybe. Then he spotted it; a body lying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. Swiftly he ran towards the body; he didn't know why he was so scared and worried. He looked at the stranger's pale face. He put his hands in front of her and they began to glow. Leo let out a breath of relief that he didn't realise he was holding in. "She's going to be fine." He smiled.

PJ didn't move until, her uncle- who she assumed- began to...heal Mel? Is he a Whitelighter? It was peculiar watching her Uncle use powers. He was a mortal in her time after all. She remained silently watching them. Then she heard him speak; Mel's going to be fine. That same voice. He was without doubt her uncle- Mel's dad. The same optimism. She finally broke out a grin. "Really?"

He looked back at the younger girl. "She's a little knocked out but I'll take her to some special people. She'll be completely fine."

"Wait!" PJ stopped him before be could- what she presumed- orb. "Are you a Whitelighter?"

"No." He spoke, " An Elder actually. You?"

PJ staying quiet, taking it all in. An Elder? A flipping' Elder? Her Aunt Piper hated them. She looked at him, who was waiting for her answer. "Oh sorry." She flushed, " I'm a witch—we both are." She pointed at Mel's unconscious body. Leo turned to they mysterious girl who he had just healed. He studied her carefully. He had never seen her before.

PJ saw him observing Mel. He looks just like the way Mel's dad did when he was worried about her. "How did you find us?"

"I don't know." He breathed. "All I knew was someone was in desperate danger and I had to go. I don't know why I went. It was as if I automatically orbed." He laughed slightly to lighten the dull mood. "You ready to go?" PJ nodded.

* * *

Yes I gave Melinda the power of Acceration/Decceration. Is it worth continuing? Review. Thankyou xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you soooooooo much for reviewing. Initially I thought no one would actually read it never mind reviewing. Your reviews literally made my day. I just re-read the previous chapter and realised how much typos and errors I made. Hopefully you wont see much of that any more. Anyway, enough of my rambling.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet Melissa and Johnna

The silver moon slowly peered out of the darkness, sailing on the sea of darkness. The clock struck 12:00.

Piper paced around the attic, wondering where Leo had orbed to, meanwhile the two other sister just stared out the window with a worried expression."Where could he be?" Asked Phoebe to no one in particular.

"Shouldn't we worry about demons instead?" Said Chris, flicking through the Book of Shadows. The sisters shot him a glare which caused him to stop turning the pages. "Right. Leo first." A hint of distaste could be heard in his voice.

Then, a flash of blue orbs materialised into 3 figures. One, which the sister and Chris recognised as Leo, but the other two were unfamiliar. They watched in confusion as Leo lay an unconscious girl on the sofa. The other one watched with a slight smile.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Chris quickly approached them. They looked at the girls, puzzled. One of the had her chestnut hair in a bun, brown eyes and fair skin. The other one lay still, as if she was asleep. She too had brown hair, except hers were freely open. Both looked no older than 17 years.

"Leo," Paige started, looking at the girls curiously. "Who are these?"

PJ turned around, startled. It was surreal seeing her aunties so young. She quickly looked down, realising they were staring at them questioningly.

"These are-" Leo stopped, remembering that they hadn't introduced themselves. "Who are you?"

PJ gulped nervously. She glanced at Melinda's sleeping figure, silently wishing that she'd wake up. How was she supposed tot tell them who they are? _Hi, I'm your future niece and she's your Melinda is my cousin. _Yeah, right. Melinda dumped everything on her.

PJ bit her lip; a bad habit she developed when she was nervous. She looked back up and immediately regretted it; she saw her mothers expectant face- something that made her even more nervous.

"Well?" Phoebe inquired, " Who are you?" PJ looked back at there mother. She looked somewhat unhappy, her eyes told.

PJ blinked nervously, "I'm...well, my name is...er...Johnna." She stammered. It was the first name she could think of. Prudence would make it quite obvious. It was the name of her late aunt that she never met.

"And who's she?" Piper pointed to Melinda.

Awkward. Yep, that's how she would describe the situation. She would never thought that her Aunt Piper wouldn't recognise Melinda; they were almost alike.

"Is her name Mel?" Leo spoke, "I think I heard you call her Mel."

PJ's eyes widened ever so slightly. They almost found out Melinda's name. "Well yeah, it is. Well, it..erm...a shortened version of her name. We all call her that." She laughed nervously. She looked back at them; they still had a questioning look. _Wait- they wanted to know her full name? _PJ thought incredulously. "It's short for...Melissa?" She said, unsure of it herself.

"So you and Melissa are what exactly?" Chris said for the first time since they arrived. PJ gasped at him. Either that was her cousin Chris or someone who looked exactly like him. "Chris?" She accidentally blurted, as her hands flew to her mouth automatically.

"How do you know him?" Leo suddenly demanded. Chris was from the future. Only him, the sister and Elders knew.

" A Whitelighter told us- our Whitelighter." She lied. "He told us that Chris was a good lighter."

The corner of Chris' lips twitched into a smile. A good Whitelighter? He looked at Leo, his face saying nothing less than _I told you so. _Leo looked at her sceptically.

"We're witches." Said PJ quickly, desperately wanting to change the topic. "We were saving a woman who was in trouble with some sort of demon. That's how Mel got hurt."

"And your Whitelighter, where was he?" Asked Leo, staring at PJ. She suddenly felt transparent.

"Another charge." She lied again. She was surprised herself on how good of a liar she was. They were actually believing her every word! Lying isn't a good thing, but it sure comes handy. "They live across the world. He has a lot of charges."

Leo nodded his head, "I understand."

"Of course you do." Added Piper. "You probably understand it better than all of us."

PJ was taken aback by Piper's tone. It wasn't like how her Uncle Leo and Aunt Piper usually talked. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something wrong. She began to feel hostile emotions radiating of Piper. Anger, Upset, fury, frustration, sadness, and even...hate?. Being an Empath was almost like reading people's minds. Yep, it had its perks. Being half-cupid was also awesome. She could almost begin to detect love around her, but it was very faint. One thing she realised here was that something was definitely wrong.

"You should get home." Sighed Phoebe. "Your parents must be worried about you."

"Doesn't seem like it." PJ muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Smiled PJ, quickly recovering.

"Phoebe's right." Leo said rather reluctantly, looking back at "Melissa"'s unconscious form. He didn't know why, but he felt like her knew the girl. Something about her was strangely familiar. Piper looked at "Melissa" too. She looked like a nice girl. It's a shame she was hurt by the demon. She knew how that felt.

A thought suddenly hit PJ: they had no where to go. "Can we stay here?" She requested, meekly, "Please?"

There was a moment of silence which made PJ worried. What if they said no?

"I don't see why not." Said Paige, hesitatingly. "We do have a large spare bedroom, right?"

"And it's late too." Agreed Piper. "Melissa's been through a lot. She needs rest."

"Who?" PJ asked, temporarily forgetting who "Melissa" was.

"Melissa." Piper pointed at Melinda.

"Oh right. Melissa. Yeah." She said, embarrassed. "Looks like I need sleep more than I thought."

Thankfully, they brushed if off as a joke. PJ mentally noted to herself to think before she speaks. Any more slip-ups will make them suspicious. And plus, any changes to the past will affect the future- and she didn't want to do that. The future- well, her present- was peaceful. Sure there were demons, but life was wonderful. Happy families, good grades and fighting evil was sort of fun.

"Johnna, I'll show you the room." Said her past mother, leading the way. PJ smiled, as if she needed to be shown the way. She knew the house like the back of her hand. As she stepped out the room, she glanced at Chris for a split second. Why was he here? Is that really Chris? She would have to talk to Melinda about it when she wakes up. Melinda. She was always a heavy sleeper.

* * *

Okay, That's it for the seconds chapter. I really hope you enjoyed that. I love reading reviews: you guys are my inspiration. I will try to at least post a chapter a week if I can. don't forget to review.

Thanx

Em :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all again for reviewing. Your reviews = me - :D / Just to clarify a few things:

Lizardmomma: Sorry, I accidentally posted the first chapter again by mistake. I did the first/second chapter on the same document and it was accidentally published as well. But thanks for mentioning it.

CharmedOpal: This is set in sometime around season 6, so the Chris here is from the future where Melinda didn't exist nor did PJ, since the Charmed Ones presumingly died in that particular time. That's why Chris didn't recognise them, but they recognised him.

Okay next chapter:

* * *

Chapter 3: Two Empaths

PJ opened her eyes as sun rays danced on her face. She woke up, rubbing her eyes. Her mouth turned into a frown as she inspected her surrounding. This didn't look like her room. She slapped her forehead as the events of yesterday flooded back to her.

The spell, demon and her younger aunties. _Crap_ She thought. They were at Mel's house. Or the manor, since Mel hasn't exactly been born yet. She looked at the bed parallel to her. Typical. Mel's still asleep. You'd think she'd be awake by now.

"Mel, wake up." She said, shaking Melinda's shoulders. PJ sighed in exasperation as Melinda made a muffled noise and pulled the duvet over her head. Obviously she is not much of a morning person.

She walked to the bathroom to wash herself, but suddenly banged into someone. "Sorry." She muttered groggily,not pay attention who the person was.

"Hey, Johnna right?" Chirped Phoebe.

That voice was awfully family. _Oh God, it's Mom _PJ nodded. She still couldn't get used to seeing her Mom like this. "It's Phoebe remember?"

She nodded again, "I remember. Hi." Oh how she hated the awkwardness. Usually her mom would be calling her down for breakfast, not exchanging greeting on the way to the bathroom.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Phoebe asked casually.

"Yeah," She replied, "I was just going to take a quick shower and-" PJ paused, realising she only had one pair of clothes. Luckily Phoebe caught on.

"Oh don't worry, I have some spare clothes that would probably fit you." If this was the future, she would have laughed if her Mom ever said that to her. But, here all she did was flash a sheepish smile, "Thanks."

Later, PJ came down, but came to a halt as she stepped into the kitchen. It was quiet. Really quiet. It felt strange watching everyone so...quiet. Creepy.

Every time PJ stayed over at Mel's house, there was always a commotion in the mornings. It was odd not seeing Melinda and Chris argue about something stupid and Uncle Leo telling them to stop, or Aunt Piper making pancakes and scolding Wyatt for using magic by orbing a cereal box that wasn't even two feet away from him. And then Auntie Paige would orb in little Tamora and then having a talk about Magic School with Uncle Leo.

Now, Her Mom- Phoebe- was silently pouring in cereal, while her aunt- Piper- fed a baby boy.

"Johnna. How are you feeling?" Piper acknowledged, wiping the boy's mouth with a napkin. The baby then orbed the baby food on the centre table. "Oh Wyatt," Piper exclaimed rather tiredly, "Remember what Mommy said- no magic!" Wyatt made some gurgling sound.

_So that's Wyatt. _PJ inwardly grinned, observing the small baby (or should she say her eldest cousin), _Some things never change. _"Fine." PJ answered.

"Well, help yourself to some breakfast while I take Wyatt somewhere else to eat. Oh, this is Wyatt by the way." Piper introduced. "Wyatt say hi to Johnna."

Wyatt turned his head slightly and looked a her inquisitively. "Hi there big 'cuz." She said, barely audible. Wyatt babbled something and PJ giggled. "Come'on Wyatt. This is your favourite." Piper smiled, showing the same baby food. Wyatt just stared at her face.

Meanwhile, Phoebe sat, munching on Cornflakes. After PJ brought her breakfast to the sat, she sat next her mother. PJ began do eat. The two sat quietly, just eating. And eating.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable?" Phoebe asked, smiling.

"No, why would I feel uncomfortable?" She lied. _Because you're sitting next to your past mother and eating loudly which she would usually tells you to chew quiet, but she's just smiling at you, and you have to pretend that you don't know her, and now your feeling awkward again?_ An annoying voice said in her head. She mentally cursed herself. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm an Empath, and I can feel some vibes that tell me you're nervous." She informed.

Oh right. Her Mom was an Empath too. How could she forget that? Its actually how her Mom knew that she was lying or how she used to get caught for trouble.

"Not really," PJ shrugged, "And I'm not lying about anything." She added when she feel a sense of distrust clouding around her.

"Why would I think your lying?" Asked Phoebe, wondering how PJ knew that she didnt completly trusting her words.

PJ paused, "Because I'm an Empath too." She sighed, realising it would be pointless to lie. Plus, its no big deal if she told her Mom her power anyways.

"Wow, really!"

PJ nodded. "Do your other sisters have powers too?" PJ obviously knew, but she had to make conversation.

"Piper can freeze things and blow them up; Paige is half-Whitelighter" Phoebe said, enthusiastically, "Does Melissa have powers too?"

"Melissa can slow things down." Her Mom sure was a jolly person. _Melinda _Thought PJ all of a sudden, glancing upstairs.

"Something tells me Melissa is not a morning person." Smiled Phoebe, "It's okay, Piper was like that too when she was younger. It took us forever to wake up up. But then again, she didn't really like school." Phoebe looked at "Johnna". Those hazel eyes reminded her of someone strangely familiar. _Herself? _She internally laughed. _Impossible._

Piper walked in the kitchen, carrying baby Wyatt. She put him carefully in the high chair. "Now you sit here and be a good boy." She said in a baby voice. "Pheebs, just look after him for two minutes while I go upstairs." Phoebe nodded, as she put a spoon full of cornflakes in her mouth.

"Where's Leo? You could ask him to help you." Asked PJ. Where was Uncle Leo? He was always around when Aunt Piper needed help.

It was as if time stopped. The room grew thick with tension. PJ realised she shouldn't have asked. A cold breeze drifted past them.

"He's busy. Like usual." Piper answered, not bothering to keep the anger out her voice. PJ gulped, "Sorry." Ignoring her apology, Piper strode upstairs.

"Piper and Leo are going through a tough time." Said Phoebe, sensing PJ's guilt.

Piper was annoyed with Johnna. She didn't have the right to just interfere with their lives. Sure, she was a witch that needed their help, but that doesn't mean she can just casually ask about personal matters! She knew that she was just having a bad morning. It was irrational venting her anger out on Johnna".

Piper suddenly came to a halt. The door where "Melissa" was sleeping, was ajar. "Great." Piper huffed, "Now I have to wake up her." _Seriously, does she not know what time is it? _

Piper opened the door, not bothered about the noisy creak it made. She walked towards "Melissa"'s bed and sat on the edge. "Wake up, Mel." She demanded. She got more annoyed when Mel just tossed on the other side. _How dare she ignore me! _Piper thought. "Wake up, Mel!" She said louder.

"In a minute Mom." Melinda murmed.

Piper's mouth curved into an 'O' shape. Mom? Saying she was shocked was an understatement. "Did you just call me Mom?"

* * *

I'm not really proud with this chapter but hoped you enjoyed it. I know so far the chapters were based mostly on PJ's POV (just wanted to give some background info). I promise things will get more exciting once Melinda wakes up.

Review for another chapter! Lets see if we can get to 10 reviews for the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**[IMPORTANT NOTE: READ]**

Just to clear up some confusion: This story is set some time around Season 6. So, the Chris in this story is the Chris from the future where Wyatt was evil (lol I know confusing). He is from the future where the Charmed Ones presumably died. That means that Chris didn't have a little Sister or cousins. That's why he didn't recognise Melinda/PJ- he hadn't actually seen them before. And also only Phoebe knows that this Chris ^^^^^ is Piper/Leo's son.

Anyhoo, thank you all so much for reviewing! It means a lot. Personal thanks to: Ms Drea, lizardmomma, Wiizz and Missycole23 for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate the reviews. Its nice to know someone read this.

* * *

Piper suddenly came to a halt. The door where "Melissa" was sleeping, was ajar. "Great." Piper huffed, "Now I have to wake up her." _Seriously, does she not know what time is it? _

Piper opened the door, not bothered about the noisy creak it made. She walked towards "Melissa"'s bed and sat on the edge.

"Wake up, Mel." She demanded. She got more annoyed when Mel just tossed on the other side. _How dare she ignore me! _Piper thought. "Wake up, Mel!" She said louder.

"In a minute Mom." Melinda murmured.

Piper's mouth curved into an 'O' shape. Mom? Saying she was shocked was an understatement. "Did you just call me Mom?"

Chapter 4: Awaken

Piper slowly unravelled the cocoon on blankets off, revealing the petite girl lying in the foetal position. "Mom?" Piper repeated softly.

Melinda opened her eyes. That was her Mom right? The person waking her up? Tentatively she peered behind her. As she registered the her mother's appearance, she jolted upright.

Piper looked at "Melissa" in shock. "Why did you call me Mom?"

Melinda stared back at... her mother? She looked a lot different. Too different.

Melinda's face paled as realisation dawned on her. It was obviously...

Melinda suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream. "DEMON!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, trying to get off the bed, but falling off accidentally in the process.

Yep, a demon. That was the only logical explanation to have a person looking like her Mom, but younger. Plus, why wouldn't her Mom recognise her own daughter? So, it was most certainly a demon.

* * *

"You give advice about love?" Asked PJ. Her Mom was the best person to seek advice from. In fact her Mom's column is really popular. But PJ wasn't too fond of the media attention sometimes. It was nice seeing no cameras outside for a change.

"Advice in general." Answered Phoebe. From talking to "Johnna", Phoebe found out they had a lot in common; same favourite colour, movie, place, dessert etc.

"Cool, people say I'm good at giving advice too." Due to having a Cupid for a Dad, and an Empath for a Mom, being a amazing match-maker and an impressive problem-solver was in her blood.

"Really? Maybe you can share your secret with me later." PJ knew her Mom was joking, but she couldn't help give a nervous laugh.

"Sure." Was was her secret? Oh right, her genes.

A terrified scream interrupted their pleasant conversation. Melinda's voice reverberated all the way downstairs, echoing in the hallways. Phoebe and PJ looked at each other, alarmed. "Demons." They chorused automatically. Immediately, they both sprinted upstairs as fast as they could.

* * *

Piper abruptly stood up and her senses became sharp as she looked around swiftly for a demon. There was none. The room door swung open and PJ and Phoebe burst in.

"I heard someone say demon! Where?" Phoebe demanded, panting slightly, with PJ running behind her. Phoebe sure ran fast. "How much are there? Should we call Paige?"

Melinda squinted her eyes to look more closely at the person who just spoke. She looked a lot like...Melinda's eyes grew even wider, "ANOTHER SHAPE-SHIFTING DEMON!" Melinda exclaimed, scrambling back on her feet. If this was during the day, Mel wouldn't have a problem with demons roaming around, but her brain is still switched off when she wakes up.

Phoebe and Piper inspected their surrounding again. No dark cloaked devils. No fireballs aimed at them. Nothing. She and Piper glanced back at Melinda who still had a panicked expression on her face.

An amused grin settled on PJ's face. The absurdity of the situations was hilarious. "There's no demons here." She announced, stifling a laugh. Piper, Phoebe and Melinda turned to her, baffled. This was too funny. "Melissa," She emphasised on the name, "Meet Piper and Phoebe."

Melinda shot a perplexed look. She glanced back and forth at Piper and Phoebe. "What?" She croaked. Piper...her...her Mom? Melinda shook her head, still confused. "I don't understand."

Adding more to her confusion (if it was possible), Leo orbed in. "I sensed trouble." He said, also looking around the room for any demons.

"False alarm. No demons." Piper sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "She thought _we_ were demons."

"Who?" Leo soon spotted Melinda with an aghast look on her face, as if she had just seen a ghost. "oh." Leo said. "Are you feeling better?" He remembered how bad of a state she was in when he found her. Again, Melinda just stared blankly at him. Slowly, She turned to PJ.

"Leo." PJ said, reading her cousin's mind. "He's an Elder."

It was as if her voice left her. After all, it wasn't every day you see your Past-dad orbing in, especially when Leo was a mortal in Mel's time. Everything was happening to fast for her liking.

"Maybe I'll just explain everything to Mel." PJ said quickly, getting a little headache from all the confusion in the air she detected. "She's not feeling herself at the moment."

"It's not surprising after yesterday's events." Leo spoke.

Piper looked at Melinda sternly. She felt something about the girl. She didn't know if it was good or bad. Or maybe both. It strangely reminded her of when they first encountered Chris for some reason. The girl did call her Mom, but then accused her of a demon. Odd.

As soon as they all left, Melinda glared at PJ. But the long intended menacing glare was cut off as PJ engulfed Melinda into a crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Mel." She said.

"I wont be if you carry on squishing me." Mel choked, extricating herself from PJ's tight hold.

"Sorry." PJ smiled, releasing her. "I'm just so happy you're fine. Especially after yesterday."

"Right, you can start explaining what's going on!" Melinda hissed, her hands on her hips. A stance Piper was was just minutes ago. A mini Piper, everyone used to call Melinda.

"Hey don't get mad at me." PJ said indignantly, putting her hands up in defence. " I wanted to help you fight the demon, but you told me to go."

"Demon?" Melinda mumbled, thinking about the demon she recently fought. "Oh that demon!" She said more clearly. "Did I lose to him?" Melinda frowned. She wasn't happy about losing to her first demon. Images of the demon howling in the midst of fierce flames flashed in her mind, but the rest was a blur.

"Well, it was more like a draw." PJ stated, hesitatingly. " I mean you did kill him, no doubt about that." Melinda smiled at the news. "But he did get you." Melinda's smile morphed into a frown. "And if Uncle Leo didn't orb in, you would have died." Melinda was definitely not happy now. She basically lost.

"I was dying, but then Dad orbed in?" Asked Melinda, wondering how her Past Dad knew. Wyatt and Chris could only sense people they knew or demons. Unfamiliar people weren't big on their radar. Maybe their sensing abilities aren't as advanced as Past-Dad.

PJ nodded, "He healed you."

"So...Dad has powers?" Concluded Melinda, unsure how it sounded. After all, it was always hard picturing her Dad with supernatural powers because she's always known him as a mortal. "You said he was an Elder. You were joking right? Mom really hates them." It was true. Her Mom didn't wasn't fond of the Elders, to put it lightly. But she never elaborated on it. Melinda thought it might be a touchy subject. "Why would Dad be an Elder?"

PJ shrugged her shoulder. "Beats me. I thought your Dad just used to be a Whitelighter. Never knew he was an Elder."

"Me too. It's weird seeing Dad use powers."

"Agreed."

"So, are you going to give me the cliff-notes version of what happened?" Melinda enquired. "Like why you called me 'Melissa'?"

PJ sat on the bed and started to recount the past events. "Well we couldn't tell them the truth. We're in the past remember? If we don't be careful, we might accidentally change it- and I don't want that.

"After you fought the demon, you were hurt pretty badly. Uncle Leo and helped us. He orbed us to the manner and that were I met our family- of course you were still unconscious- and they wanted to know who we were. So I introduced you as Melissa. I told them we were just average witches fighting a demon. No '_we're_ _your future daughters'_ stuff."

"And they believed you?" Mel asked, her voice laced with uncertainty.

"You and I both know I'm the better liar from both of us." PJ said jokingly. That was true. Mel's Mom always said that Mel got her bad lying skills from her Dad.

"So my name is Melissa. And that means I just met my past Mom, past Aunt and past Dad." Mel clarified, flatly, as she paced around the room, trying absorb all the information._ Great new identites to remember too._

"And my name is Johnna. Don't forget that." Added PJ, "Prudence is a big give-away."

Melinda sat down next to PJ. "It's so strange." She murmured, taking everything in. She was in the guest room. Not Chris' room. Not the blue room that had shelves stacked with books of every subject possible. Magic and non-magic. Not the same room where herself and Wy played pranks on Chris (but they did get grounded after that)."We are in the past."

"I know right. Imagine how much trouble we're gonna get in when we go back." PJ giggled. That was her cousin; laughing in the face of danger.

"Don't remind me." Mel muttered, accepting the fact it was both their fault they were in this mess. As much as she wanted to get back home, she dreaded facing her Mom; Piper was not someone who you would anger.

Melinda remembering the time her Dad told her that her Mom used to blow him up when she was angry. She shuddered. Get back as soon as possible or prepare to face her mother's wrath.

At least now she knew why her mother stressed so much on personal gain. "Stupid personal gain." She muttered. Should have listened to her Mother.

* * *

I thought this chapter was better than the last. Was it good or bad? Like it or hate it? Tell me in the review! (And maybe too if you have any cool ideas).

Lets say...mmm 6-9 reviews for the next chapter. Thankyouu :)

(((((Little sneak peak- next chapter:

_ Chapter 5: The Demon Page and Melinda's Rage)))))_


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. I didn't expect to get a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Just little replies from myself to the amazing reviewers:

Kh39 I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I was worried that it the character might be slightly off, but I'm happy you liked it.

Beaubeau1993 Thanks! I try to add some humour into the story :)

lizardmomma Thank you for reviewing again. I'm really grateful.

WierdLittleHalliwell I'm pleased that you really like the scene. I try my best to keep the other chapters as good :D

ObssesedwReading Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you enjoyed this fanfic.

WinterRain36 Those are really good ideas! To be honest I wasn't happy about Leo losing his powers too. He could have stayed a Whitelighter even if her lost his Elder status. I'll have to think some time about it though. It might get a bit confusing, but I'll definitely think about it :)

Guest Thanks a lot for reviewing! I'll try to make it as exciting as I can.

* * *

"Don't remind me." Mel muttered, accepting the fact it was both their fault they were in this mess. As much as she wanted to get back home, she dreaded facing her Mom; Piper was not someone who you would anger.

Melinda remembered the time her Dad told her that her Mom used to blow him up when she was angry. She shuddered. Get back as soon as possible or prepare to face her mother's wrath.

At least now she knew why her mother stressed so much on personal gain. "Stupid personal gain." She muttered. Should have listened to her Mother.

Chapter 5: Melinda's Rage

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Said Paige, as she sat with Melinda and PJ. While Phoebe went work (unusually happy PJ noted), Paige returned early from her temp job.

Melinda look a minute before registering her aunt. "Oh I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Paige." She smiled as she stuck out her hand.

Slowly, Melinda shook her hand, "I'm Melin-ssa" She slapped herself mentally, forgetting her fictitious name. Stupid fake names.

"Melinsa?" Repeated Paige, unsure. PJ shot a quick glare. _Melissa!_ PJ hissed telepathically.

"Melissa." She clarified, trying her best to keep a smile on her face, even though she wanted to scowl at her cousin. "But Johnna here," She emphasised on PJ's false name. "Told me you already know."

"Yeah, you were hurt at the time." Paige replied, "But it's nice to meet you awake."

"See once Melissa lies down, she stays stuck like that for a while." PJ joked, and Paige laughed a little.

"Hilarious Johnna." Melinda muttered sarcastically, "You should be a comedian."

"I should, shouldn't I?" Came PJ's witty remark. She was used to her cousin's sarcasm.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Said Chris disbelievingly, "I don't have time for another charge."

Leo stood overlooking at Chris, who was slouched on the couch. They were at P3 in a desolate room of achromatic gloom, in contrast to the liveliness and vibrant colours at night. Leo has a glint of irritation in his eyes, although this didnt seem to affect Chris.

"Why not?" Leo crossed his arms, disliking the younger boy's defiance towards him. It wasn't a question, but an order. Future or not, he was still a Whitelighter, hence he should have charges like all the other Whitelighters.

"Because I just don't." Chris replied impatiently, "Why do you want me to oversee another witch, anyway?"

"Because I wanna see what you can do, what you can handle."

"Oh, please, you just don't want me around the sisters all the time because you don't trust me." Chris said, louder than he intended. He hated the fact Leo didnt trust him. Leo treated him like a demon in disguise or something, even after he established the fact he's a Whitelighter. Checking up on him every morning at P3, and pestering him about having a charge was really infuriating Chris.

Leo looked at Chris, his eyes narrowed. "Chris, protecting charges is what we do." He spoke slowly, so Chris heard every word. "Besides, when I was a Whitelighter I had other charges." If he could protect the Charmed Ones as well as other withes when he was a Whitelighter, surely Chris could do the same.

Chris stared hard back at Leo. He really didn't like this man. Future dad or not. "Leo, I didn't come all the way from the future to protect and oversee other charges." Chris didn't come to the past back to babysit random witches. Only to take care of his family. "I came for one reason and one reason only." Saving baby Wyatt is, and will be, his only priority.

"To protect Wyatt." Leo said. He was dubious about Wyatt being a malevolent and evil leader in the future. Leo still thought it was ludicrous. His innocent, angelic little boy wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Yeah."

"From some demon who will attack in the future but you're not sure which one."

"Hey, man, fine, whatever, don't believe me." Chris replied, abruptly standing up. "All I'm saying is there is no way I am taking on another charge and that's that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have demons for the sisters to hunt." He orbed out, not bothering to continue the fruitless argument.

Leo sighed, disgruntled. Chris was definitely a stubborn one.

* * *

Melinda and PJ stood watching Paige as she showed them how to make a teleportation potion. It was interesting to see their aunt cook it. Sometimes they would follow a recipe potion book that Piper compiled to help them.

"Now after a mixing it thrice is a clockwise motion, you add a little Thistle." Paige paused doubtfully, "Or is it Thyme?"

"I don't know. I've never made one." Shrugged Melinda. "My brother normally orbs me." Obviously referring to Wyatt or Chris.

PJ turned sharply at Melinda, her eyes wide. Paige swiftly turned too, intrigued. "Brother? Your brother can orb?"

_Stupid stupid stupid! _Melinda chanted inwardly. This was not a_unt_ Paige she was talking to. At least not yet.

"By brother I mean..." Melinda thought fast as she could. "My Whitelighter! He's like a brother to me... a brother because he's...always nice..er... to me." PJ groaned internally. Melinda might just be the Queen of Terrible Liars.

_Nice? That's the best you can come up with? _PJ questioned telepathically, wondering how it's even possible to be that bad of a liar. She could have said any excuse, any excuse in the world, and the best one she could come up with was that her Whitelighter was nice.

Melinda glared at PJ for a split second. Lying was a weakness she utterly loathed. And it didn't help having your cousin say it in your head.

"Okaaay..." Paige drawled suspiciously. "So it's like Leo and myself." There was a cloud of luminous orbs appearing in the kitchen: Leo. "Speaking of the angel, hey Leo."

Melinda looked at her Dad. Yep, she miraculously she finally got her head around the fact he can orb, heal, and possesses other powers in general.

"Leo, what ingredient do you put in a teleportation potion; thistle or thyme?" Paige asked, holding up each of the ingredients in her hands.

"Thistle." He answered quickly. "Is Piper here?" Paige nodded. He seemed agitated. " I'd like to see Wyatt."

_Wyatt _Melinda thought, _her big brother Wy? _A smile curved onto her lips._ Wyatt must be a tiny baby, not a 6 foot adult._

"Look, I dont think I'm going to be avaliable today, so do me a favour and book a band for tonight." Piper came to the kitchen, the phone clung to her ears. "What! I ordered some this Wednesday. Check again." There was a long pause as the other person on the phone replied. "Okay. Thanks Jack."

Piper switched off the phone. Paige, "Melissa" and "Johanna" were in the kitchen. But she also realised Leo was there too. They looked at each other. And anyone could tell than it was most definitely not a romantic one. It was looked as if Piper was trying to burn Leo with her eyes.

Antagonism, hatred...and pain. PJ shivered; her empath powers were detected more feelings emitting from Piper and Leo. The tension was extremely unpleasant. At times like these, PJ wished she had more control over her empathic abilities. PJ also inadvertently sensed a great deal of heartache. She took a deep breath, trying to control her cupid side by blocking the particular emotion; the heartache was almost too much for her. She could tell uncle Leo and aunt Piper missed each other dearly, but something (or someone) was creating friction between them.

Melinda felt PJ shiver next to her. She looked at PJ; she had troubled expression on her face. From all the years Melinda's known PJ, she knew it had something to do with empathy.

Melinda turned back to her past parents. Something was terribly wrong. She knew her parent all too well. Her parents loved each other. But here, Melinda couldnt help but think their was resentment between them. They were just sending each other cold stares. Melinda became worried. Surely her parents were still together right? She turned to PJ for some non-verbal support; wrong. PJ's expression was clearly proving her assumption was correct.

Paige cleared her throat, shattering the tension. "Hey Piper."

"Wyatt is sleeping upstairs. Just keep an eye on him."Piper said monotonously, before walking out again.

Leo walked after her. Melinda followed too, though she didnt realise it because she was too concerned with the bad feeling building up inside the pit of her stomach. She needed to confirm that her assumption was ridiculous and untrue.

"Melissa!" PJ called quietly as she saw Melinda follow her parents. PJ turned to Paige who acted completely oblivious. PJ shook her head in disbelief as Paige continued with the potion-making.

"Do you want to see what I do next?" Smiled Paige, stirring the magenta concoction gently.

"No I don't want to see what you do next!" PJ replied, with a tone of surprise. "Why didnt you try and help Unc- Leo and Piper?"

"Not my business." Paige simply said. "They are getting divorced anyway."

"D-d-divorce?" PJ stuttered. What the hell was going on here?

* * *

Piper was dressed too nicely for casual home clothes. Leo knew why. But Leo also knew he shouldnt interfere with Piper's life anymore, but he couldnt help it. He knew they were separated. He knew she wanted a divorce. Yet, it felt like an instinct to confront her about_ him_. Leo told himself that it was purely for her protection (who knows what Demons are lurking out there), but deep down he knew it was the monster of jealousy that was coaxing him.

"Where are you going?" Asked Leo, as Piper put on her jacket. Melinda couldnt help but feel desperation and sadness. Her past parent are still her parents and it hurt her to see them like this. What on earth had happened to them?

"On a date. With Greg-"

"Why would you go on a date?" Melinda interrupted. She laughed incredulously. Was this some sort of joke? "You are married!"

Piper instantly glared at her. "That is none of your business!" She snapped angrily. "And its not yours either." Piper pointed sharply at Leo.

Melinda opened her mouth, but no words came out. Despondency plummeted on her as she reluctantly realised that her assumption was true. Her parents were somewhat separated. How did this happen?

Piper sighed, regaining her composure. She straightened her jacket. "I'm going on a date with Greg. He should be-" The door bell rang.

Piper opened the door and grinned. But it was a fake grin. Piper adapted a simple charade ever since Leo became an Elder. It was the only way she could try move on, or so she told herself. Too bad she knew she was just fooling everyone, including herself.

"Greg." The flame once again ignited in Leo's heart as Piper spoke that name. The name of the man he despised.

Melinda peered through the door. A man stood there with flowers. Melinda watched in disgust as the man pecked her Mom and handed her the bouquet. She actually felt the urge to puke.

"Leo." Greg smirked ever so slightly.

"Greg." Leo spat.

Melinda's sadness evolved into rage. How dare he have the audacity to behave like that with her Mom and Dad in front of her! _That conceited little b... _Melinda began to curse him with her colourful vocabulary. Was he the reason her Mom and Dad were having trouble? Must be.

Rage coursed in her veins as it boiled her blood. Animosity took over her and spite invaded her mind. It's all his fault her parents hate each other. Each part of her body was tingling with fury. Melinda detested the man. Unbeknown to herself, Melinda's finger tips began to glow faintly...

"Oh my God!" Shrieked Piper suddenly, her hand raised in alarm. Leo froze in shock.

Greg was on fire.

Literally.

* * *

Lol didn't mean to set him on fire. The idea just came to me and I thought it would be funny. I try to use some quotes from Season 6 within my story to sort of create the S6 atmosphere. Now the girls know a bit more about the Piper-Leo situation. I promise Melinda will meet Chris real soon! Next chapter: Chapter 6: Sibling Rivalry (Clue?). 9 more reviews for the next chapter? Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Thankyou! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks a tonne to my wonderful reviewers:

WinterRain36 He did deserve it, didn't he? Haha I like your review.

ObsessedwReading I'm so glad you enjoyed that!

LyronHalliwell9 They might, they might not. You'll just have to keep reading to see if they find out Melinda is Piper's daughter ;)

Guest Don't worry. Everything will be explained in due time :D

Also a big thank you to CharmedOpal, Whiizz and lizzardmomma.

~I know I said this chapter was going to be called Sibling Rivalry, but it became too long. So I cut the chapter in half (still has 1k+ words)~

* * *

"Leo." Greg smirked ever so slightly.

"Greg." Leo spat.

Melinda's sadness evolved into rage. How dare he have the audacity to behave like that with her Mom and Dad in front of her! _That conceited little B... _Melinda began to curse him with her colourful vocabulary. Was he the reason her Mom and Dad were having trouble? Must be.

Rage coursed in her veins as it boiled her blood. Animosity took over her and spite invaded her mind. It's all his fault her parents hate each other. Each part of her body was tingling with fury. Melinda detested the man. Unbeknown to herself, Melinda's finger tips began to glow faintly...

Chapter 6: Hidden Power Revealed

PJ suddenly felt a more dominating emotion enveloping her senses. She could hardly sense any emotions that radiated from Piper and Leo just mere minutes ago. It was powerful one; PJ could feel it almost controlling her: aggression. Lots of it.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked, realising PJ looked a little red.

PJ knew it was definitely not Piper's or Leo's emotion she was detecting. Its aura felt strangely familiar. It felt like it was Melinda's energy. The aggression began to grow rapidly, and PJ grew scared.

"Some thing's wrong." PJ spoke slowly. "I can feel it."

"What do you mean?" Paige ran round the counter. "What's wrong- "

She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence: Piper's frightful shriek reverberated in the kitchen: "Oh my God!"

Impulsively, Paige and PJ sprinted to the door. PJ was right. They stopped in bewilderment.

Greg was on fire. Literally.

_Uh oh_ Melinda realised she set him on fire. Just like that Campbell girl in her class. Just like that Demon. All of a sudden, the flames extinguished, leaving an odious, revolting corpse on the floor; Greg was hardly recognisable with all the burn inflicted on him.

"Leo heal him!" Ordered Piper, panicking. Leo put his hands out (rather reluctantly Mel could tell). Slowly the burns started to disappear and Greg's skin started to heal. Everyone waited in anticipation for Greg to wake up.

"What am I doing on the floor?" Greg mumbled, trying to get up.

"You tripped and hurt yourself." Piper lied fluently. "I'll drop you off home."

"But aren't we supposed to be going out?" He scratched his head, feeling groggy.

Melinda fought the desire to set Greg's backside alight was probably took all her willpower not to. _Maybe that time he'll remember what happened._ As reckless as Mel was, she knew it was a bad idea.

"Next time Greg, I promise." Mel and Leo shared the same look of discontent as Piper lead Greg outside. However, not before Piper shot Melinda a contemptuous look. Mel involuntarily shivered. She knew what that look meant. In the her present, it meant being grounded for at least a month.

"Melissa can I talk to you?" Leo said abruptly. Mel knew for sure what her Dad was going to say. She nodded weakly, "Sure."

* * *

"Did you do that?" Leo asked softly.

Mel shuffled her feet. "I don't know. Maybe. Possibly. I think so." Melinda readied herself for the rebuke.

"That was quite impressive."

What?

Her Dad was actually complimenting her actions. "You're not going to reprimand me?"

"I should, but I won't." Leo smiled.

"Because he deserved it." Grinned Melinda, glad they were on the same lines.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Mel." Like father like daughter.

* * *

Phoebe busted through the attic door. "Okay I got your message Paige. It better be Demons. Do you realise that Elise wasn't going accept the 'family emergency' excuse? I was so busy with the deadline too, this better be worth dragging me out of my office in the middle of the day." She ranted. "Well?"

"Greg was on fire." Paige said, reading the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe laughed mockingly. "Okay, what's the real emergency. Don't tell me that I abandoned my really important deadline, ignored my very angry boss, just because Piper's boyfriend was on fire."

"We're serious! It could be a Demon, a Demon of Rage or something. Its happened before."

"Or Piper's power spiralled out of control." Suggested PJ. That was the only answer she could find. Melinda could only slow thing down (although she became more doubtful about that by the minute). And Uncle Leo wouldn't dare try to hurt the man. Elders are Pacifists. "Hey can I ask you a question?" Phoebe and Paige nodded.

"I don't mean to pry, but why are Piper and Leo getting divorced?"

* * *

"So you possess the power of Molecular Acceleration."

"Molecular what?" Mel asked. This must be her new power. " I'm not sure. I've just recently discovered it."

"Molecular Acceleration is the ability to speed up molecules until they burn and, in extreme cases, melt. It's a less potent version of Molecular Combustion, and a rare form of Pyrokinesis." He informed. "It is exceedingly powerful and a formidable attack once the user has full control over it. But equally dangerous when handled impetuously."

Mel nodded, although she didn't understand a word. Her Dad always used technical terms when explaining something magical. Only Chris really understood it.

"So, basically in English, I have a really cool new power that can set people on fire." Mel grinned evilly. She imagined all the people she hated that she could set fire to. Her Maths teacher, Priscilla Campbell...

"You can't do that." Leo said, interrupting her train of nefarious thoughts. "I know that look. You can't misuse your new powers. It's personal gain."

"Fine." Melinda sighed in defeat. She detested those words; 'Personal gain'. Well, it was fun while it lasted. "How did you realise it was me D- Leo?" It felt so weird calling her Dad by his first name.

"Piper doesn't have that sort of power. And you didn't seem too happy with Greg, so I assumed it was you because your powers-"

"-are linked with your emotions." Mel finished off. "My Dad used to tell me that all the time." She added as Leo showed confusion.

He smiled. "Your old man sounds wise."

"He is." Melinda beamed. "He's the best."

* * *

"So Leo became an Elder and the other Elders didn't allow him to stay with his family. That's terrible!" PJ commented, surprised at how strict the Elders are. "So Piper tried to move on. Why did Leo become an Elder then?"

"I don't think it was his choice." Replied Paige, adding a dash of crushed Mandrake roots to the potion she was brewing. "Leo became one automatically after he saved the Elders from being practically extinct by the Titans."

"And gave us the courage to defeat them." Added Phoebe. "Piper is really upset. We all know that." She continued, sensing PJ's disappointment. "If she wants a divorce, then as sisters we should support her. Its her choice."

"What about Leo? He is your brother-in- law" _And my Uncle!_ PJ added mentally. "Doesn't that matter?"

"We can't exactly convince him to not be an Elder." Paige answered, "It would be us against all the Elders that way." That moment PJ realised why Aunt Piper hated the Elders.

That second, Piper burst through the attic door this time. "Where is Melissa?" She demanded brusquely.

"Here." Mel spoke, as she entered the room with Leo.

"You!" Piper hissed, her voice dripping with anger, "You set Greg on fire!"

"No I didn't."

"Piper it's may be possible that your powers were slightly out of balance. Melissa only has the ability of Molecular Deceleration." Leo defended Mel, which she was greatly thankful for. Her Dad was the only person who knew about her new power.

Piper hesitated, feeling suspicious of the two. But she considered it. "Well, in that case, don't make me angry or else you might be next."

"Why would you go to dinner in the middle of the day anyway?" Mel asked curtly.

"He's a fireman." Piper answered, her voice dangerously quiet. "He's busy at night."

"Well then, maybe you just be with someone, oh I don't know, here all the time." Her eyes flickered to Leo a split second.

"Fireman on fire. The irony." PJ laughed, attempting to light the mood up.

Melinda smiled, "Paige can I look at the book. I was wondering if I could find the Demon that attacked me."

"Sure." Paige handed the book to Melinda. After flicking several pages, she saw a picture of a demon with feline and human features. His eyes were plain black and it had claws. "Found it." Leo, PJ, Piper, Paige and Phoebe crowded around the book:

_Sleepwalker Demons_

_Sleepwalker demons are a rare breed of demons who appear around midnight, f__easting on the life force of innocent people in order to survive. __They usually travel in small packs, and have an impulsive and insistent nature. __Much is not known,__ ho__wever they are immune to potions, b__ut are extremely susceptible to physical attacks._

"A Sleepwalker Demon attacked me that night."

All of a sudden, the dull attic shone a bright shade of celestial blue which illuminated the entire room. They all looked at the source of the glittering light. It was Chris.

* * *

*Takes a step back* now before you start beating me up for lying to you all, I promise next chapter Melinda WILL meet Chris, and it WILL be called Sibling Rivalry. Did you like this chapter? Advice? Constructive crititism? Suggestions? Please review. Thank u :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks once again to the amazing people: WinterRain36, ObssessedwReading, lizardmomma, BaDWolF89, and Guest.

~As I promised, this chapter is where Melinda/PJ finally meet Chris (yay!)~

* * *

Sleepwalker Demons

Sleepwalker demons are a rare breed of demons who appear around midnight, feasting on the life force of innocent people in order to survive. They are impulsive, insistent. Much is not known about them,however they are immune to potions,but are extremely susceptible to physical attacks.

"A Sleepwalker Demon attacked me that night."

The dull attic shone a bright shade of blue which illuminated the entire room. They all looked at the source of the light. It was Chris.

Chapter 7: Sibling Rivalry

Melinda stared at Chris with wonder. Her big brother! Of course somehow he didn't know PJ and herself. PJ told her he might be from a different future. That would explain why this Chris looked a lot different. He seemed more stressed than usual.

"Hey, look, I need your help." Chris alerted. His clothes were all torn and filthy. As if he had just been living in the gutter all week. "I think I've got scabbars on my tail."

"Oh, well, I have some hydrogen peroxide in my bathroom." Piper suggested.

"No, Scabbar Demons." Chris clarified impatiently. "I went undercover to follow a lead on who turns Wyatt evil but I think they're onto me."

_'Turns Wyatt evil'_ echoed in the minds of PJ and Melinda, completly baffling them. _Wyatt isn't evil Mel! _PJ said telepathetically. _What's Chris talking about?_ Wyatt was good. Too good some would say, but nonetheless, as good as they can get. He was a great role model for them. It's impossible to imagine Wyatt evil, nevermind being evil. That's like accusing a baby bunny of being a serial killer.

"Johnna, Melissa, this is Chris Perry from the future. He's here to protect Wyatt from turning evil in the future." Informed Phoebe, mistaking their confusion about Wyatt for Chris' identity.

"Baby Wyatt?" Asked PJ, which Phoebe nodded in response.

_Chris Perry?_ Melinda thought, _Why is he hiding his identity? Maybe he doent want to tell them who he really is. Like me and PJ._

"Why are you telling them?" Chris said incredulously. His identity was supposed to be a secret. Well, his fake identity too.

"We can trust them." Leo answered. He could tell by the look on someone's face if they were trying to hide something. "Melissa" seemed genuine to him. Leo thought he had a gotten well with Chris, but these past few weeks had been incongruous.

"Right, I sorta find it hard to believe that you can trust strangers after just a day." Chris stated bitterly. You could say they had trust issues beteen themselves. Personally, he didn't like visitors coming to the manor. Magical or not. Who knows when the demon that turns Wyatt evil could attack? Careless, novice witches prancing around the manor was not helping in any way.

_Are you thinking what I'm thinking Mel? _Melinda nodded subconciously. Chris didn't seem to like Leo at all. But in her present, Chris and Dad got on perfectly fine.

"I need to look at the Book of Shadows before they come after me again." He grabbed the book roughly out of Melinda's hands, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Hey I was looking at that!" Mel cried indignantly.

"Not any more." Chris replied, ignoring her.

If Mel didn't accept this behaviour in the future, she was definitely not going to in the past. Boldly, she took the book out of his hands. "I said I was looking at that."

"And I couldn't care less." Chris retorted with the same tone. He snatched the book out of her hands again. He found the page almost immediantly:

_Scabbar Demons_

_Upper-Level Pack Demons who _attack by spraying toxic acid -

"You can't do that!" Melinda grasped the book, shutting it in effect.

Chris grasped the book too, annoyed. Who does this girl think she is? "I just did." The two continued to pull the book towards each other. If this was the future, they would probably be wrestling for it.

"Give it to me!"

"I need it more than you do right now!"

"I don't care- I had it first!"

"Well now you don't!"

"Give it back now!"

"Or else what?!"

PJ sighed at the immature behaviour displayed. Future, past or present; those two would never stop arguing. As if on cue, Leo came. Just like what normally would have happened. Talk about deja vu.

"Can you guys just be quiet for two minutes?" Leo asked, contemplating on whether he should take the Book of Shadows from both of them.

"He/she started it!" They chorused angrily.

"Did not." Melinda glared.

"Did too." Chris countered.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Shut it Chrissie." Teased Melinda. 'Chrissie' always got Chris mad in the future. He abhorred that nickname she and Wyatt made up for fun to annoy him. Of course then he would use telekinesis to throw her and Wy out of his room. Yeah, that did hurt a little sometimes.

Immediantly Chris let go of the book, causing it to drop harshly on the floor. PJ and Melinda looked at Chris. Mel regretted her words as she saw Chris' horror-striken face.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Kill him." Ordered Wyatt, his cruel eyes staring at an innocent man walking on the street, like a predetor ready to pounce. "It's you're turn."_

"_No." _

"_Shut it Chris and kill him now." _

_Chris gulped in fear. He will not kill an innocent. His mother protected them. He will not betray her. Even if it means going again his older brother who happens to be the most powerful magical being alive._

"_I said no, Wyatt." Chris repeated shakily, his voice betraying him. _

_Where was his Dad? As much as he didn't want to admit, Chris needed his father. Did he not sense what was happening down here? 'Or maybe he just doesnt care about you anymore', a voice hanting whispered in his head. He never did to begin with._

_"I'm not going to kill the him and I'm not changing my mind."_

_Silence. __After a minute, the man turned the corner, out of sight. _

"_He's gone." Snarled Wyatt. He turned around to Chris, a sinister tint in his icy blue eyes._

_Instantaneously he gripped Chris, his hands tightly strangling his neck; like a snake seizing it's prey. "What's the matter Chrissie? You're still too weak." Wyatt sneered, as Chris' face paled._

_Chris couldn't breath. Wyatt's hand was constricted his throat, suffocating him. Killing him. He felt dizzy; not enough oxygen. He did the only thing he could think of: Chris orbed out._

* * *

"Chris, are you okay?" Mel asked, truly concerned.

Chris had another flashback. He deplored the flashbacks. They were the reason he wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating and after experiencing another terrifying nightmare.

Slowly, he took a step back, staring at her apprehensively. Was she from the future? Seems like it. Did Wyatt send her back to stop him? He wasn't exactly happy with him jumping through the time portal last time he saw-

-"Demons!" Phoebe suddenly yelled, ducking behind the couch as a Scabber Demons spat out a green, repulsive liquid. The couch disintegrated at the touch of the repungnant acid. "Big problem."

Three more appeared out of thin air. Piper began to blow them up, but it was futile; they regenerated. "You can say that again." Piper was suddenly thrown backwards by the second one, hitting the shelves at the back.

"Icky stuff!" Paige called. The thick, slimy acid orbed, landing on one of the Demons, immersing him in searing flames.

"Icky stuff?" Piper mumbled, dubiously.

"Hey! It worked." Defended Paige, "One down, three to go."

"They're after me!" Chris shouted, "Hey ugly, over here!" Chris orbed out. The Demons followed suit as they faded.

"Thank God that's over." Muttered Piper, as Leo helped her up, which she silently thanked him for.

"It's not over!" Mel exclaimed, panic crawling up her skin. "The Demons are after Chris now. We have to save him."

"He'll be fine." Said Phoebe, glancing sadly at the now-ruined couch. "That was such a good couch."

"Chris can handle his own." Added Leo. This could be some good training for the boy.

PJ and Melinda were both surprised at their families reaction. Chris orbed out, chased by a pack of Upper-Level Demons who regurgitate acid! Disgusting and dangerous. They're not even the slightest bit worried! Even if Chris Perry was just their Whitelighter, they should acknowledge some sort of concern at the very least.

"We're going to help Chris." PJ declared, surprising the others.

"How are you planning to do that?" Paige asked with a mocking grin. Neither of them could orb. It would take forever to find Chris on foot.

PJ linked her arm with Melinda's. She smiled proudly. All of a sudden, Mel and PJ shone bright pink which slowly faded as the light got dimmer, until they both disapeared. PJ enjoyed being a half-Cupid. Beaming was totally cool power she inherited because of it.

Paige stood gobsmacked. She did not expect that from "Johnna". "What. Was. That?"

"Beaming." Leo said in an undertone, "...But only Cupids happen to have that power."

* * *

Ooh they're going to try & find Chris. Haha, He thinks the're evil! Bet you didn't see that coming XD Well, what did you think? Good/bad? I'm open to all sugestions. Hope you enjoyed. ^_^ Please press that review button! Thankx :D Lets try to get atleast 6 reviews for this chapter, until I post the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

A little note to thank everyone who reviews the previous chapter: Guest, Ms Drea, TVADDiCT11, WinterRain36, missycole23, ellie, ObsessedwReading and lizardmomma.

Reply to ellie: Nope, I know Piper was pregnant at this particular point in the show. But here Piper's not pregnant- at least not yet...lol you'll find out.

Seriously, I was over the moon when I read them. They are really flattering. I'm glad you liked it :) Without further ado, here's the next chapter! -

* * *

PJ linked her arm with Melinda's. She smiled proudly. All of a sudden, Mel and PJ shone bright pink which slowly faded as the light got dimmer, until they both disappeared. PJ enjoyed being a half-Cupid. Beaming was totally cool power she inherited because of it.

Paige stood gob-smacked. She did not expect that from "Johnna". "What. Was. That?"

"Beaming." Leo said in an undertone, "...But only Cupids happen to have that power."

Chapter 7: Gone Demon Hunting With A Secret

Melinda and PJ opened their eyes: they were underground. Pipes were laced through wall. Some were leanking, and some had cobwebs and insects crawling on them. Faint _squeaks! c_ould be heard, and frantic scutterings of rats. An archaic generator groaned, it's sound resonating through the dimly lit tunnels.

"Ew." Said PJ, looking at the surroundings. There were some dirty puddles on the floor, and a malororous stench filled her senses.

"I guess this is were we'll find the Demons and Chris." Melinda pinched the bridge of her nose. "It reeks down here!"

"I definintely sensed Chris here. He must be nearby somewhere."

Carefully, PJ and Melinda began following the narrow tunnel. Although darkness invaded their surroundings, they were still able to make out what was ahead- but only just. With occasional screams from PJ (who hated rats), she and Melinda came to the end of the tunnel.

The problem already arrived. Infront of them were three gloomy tunnel. The first one was slightly flooded. The middle was was almost pitch black. And the last one was precarious.

"Geat," Melinda muttered, glaring at the three entrances. "Which one will Chris be in?"

A loud _Bang! e_choed from the first tunnel, followed by cries of pains. "That one!" PJ pointed, alarmed. The two ran as fast as their legs could carry them, ignoring the splashes of water that soaked their clothes.

* * *

"Do you think we should worry about them?" Asked Paige, placing the Book of Shadows back on the wooden stand.

Phoebe picked up a jar of frog legs that dropped on the floor during the fight. "I'm just curious about Johnna. What did you say Leo- beaming was a Cupid's power?"

Leo looked out the window, thoughfully. "Beaming is a distinctive trait only Cupids possess. It's similar to Whitelighters and orbing in a way."

"Does that mean Johnna is a Cupid. She is an Empath too."

"Cupids can be Empaths. Its helps them to sense love."

"But is Melissa one as well?" Asked Paige.

Leo turned around to face them, still thinking. There is a chance Johnna could be a Cupid. Melissa is a Witch for sure. But something seems fishy. If Johnna is a Cupid, what would she be doing with a Witch? Cupids and Witches don't work together. It's unheard of. "No, I don't think Melissa is a Cupid."

"I'm having a strange feeling about this." Paige commented with a grimace.

"You're not the only one." Agreed Phoebe. She felt a tinge of disapointment in "Johnna" for some reason. She started to like her. They had so much in common, but this new piece of information made her realise that "Johnna" was maybe hiding something from her. From them possibly. But why?

* * *

Chris was cornered by three Scabbar Demon. He thought orbing underground would be clever, since he could hide, and get rid of them easily there. Clearly it wasn't working. He'd orbed all over the place, but they followed him like an eagle chasing it's prey.

Swiftly he orbed again. However, he didn't anticipate the fireball that lauched at him when he reappeared across, and was hit.

Melinda and PJ watched in horror as Chris was attacked by a fireball. The second demon spat out acid, but Mel raised her hands, causing it to move in slow-motion.

The demons stared at the acid moving in mid-air, confused. Chris got up, his arm slightly bruised. His eyes widened as he spotted a green liquid moving in mid-air. It looked like it was just floating.

Before the Demons saw the two, PJ landed a powerful kick on one of the demons, who was caught off-guard. The others quickly turned around, as their teammate crashed on the floor.

To say Chris was shocked was an understaement of the century. He was perplexed to see the two girls, who he assumed were evil, help him.

"Chris use your powers!" Melinda urged. "Quickly!"

She knew about his telekintic powers somehow. That meant she knew he was also a Witch, not just an ordinary Whitelighter from the future. No one but Phoebe knew Chris was part-Witch. The girls had to be from the future. Maybe they were part of the resistance working to stop evil in the future.

Chris heeded. With a quick wave a the hand, the green liquid (which was still moving slowly) was forced backwards and hit the one Scabbar Demon, engulfing him in flames at the sudden impact.

Another one down. Two Scabbar Demons left.

* * *

Piper came through the door, holding Wyatt, as he looked around the attic with innocence. The couch was still sitting there shamefully, but the rest of the damage caused by the Scabbar Demons seemed to be fixed.

"Piper, are you okay?" Phoebe questioned, sensing Piper's curiosity. She was used to Piper's negative emotions- it wasnt surprising after events that occured lately. But today she seemed oddly inquisitive.

"Melissa and Johnna."She stated thoughtfully. "Do they seem familar to you?"

Paige shook her head. "Not really. Why?"

"I just have wierd feeling aout the two. An intuitive." Piper contined, putting Wyatt down so he could crawl around. "I think it was Melissa that set Greg on fire."

"Piper," Phoebe sighed, knowing where this was going. "You're just a little tensed. I mean Leo said it himself- it could have been you. You're powers can be a itty-bitty violent at times."

"Phoebe, I know my powers. I blow up things like this-" Piper blew on a lamp across the room, which burst into little pieces. "I can't burn things. Greg was burning like someone got matchsticks and set him on fire."

Paige rested her hand on Piper's shoulder. "You need sleep." She advised sympathetically.

Piper narrowed her eyes in annoyance. None of her sister were listening to her. "I am not sleep deprived Paige."

* * *

PJ was effectively fighting one of them, hand-to-hand combat. Melinda stood formidably, her hand out ready to deacelerate any attacks. The demons snarled. He squirted acid from his mouths, and Mel quickly slowed it down.

"Now!" She yelled to Chris. Using telekinesis, the demon's own attack backfired, vanquishing him. She smiled at her big brother at the success, although he was still awfully confused.

Just one left.

Suddenly PJ flung across the place. She cried in pain as she collided with the wall. Melinda gasped in shock. Chris ran to help PJ. Melinda glared at the demon, who was smirking.

A familiar sense of outrage overtook Melinda as she glared daggers at the demon. Anger shot through her, and she became blinded by fury. The Scabbar Demon was ablaze! Mel strikes once again. She knew it wasnt going to kill him, but it bought enough time to check if PJ was okay.

"PJ?" Melinda panted, as she and Chris helped her up.

"It not like this is the first time I fought with Demons. I'm fine." She smiled at her cousin, "I knew you had another power!" They laughed slightly.

"Who are you?" Chris demanded. He really wanted to find out who the two were now.

Before they could reply, the demon howled, absolutly livid. The flames were gone, and his eyes told them that the fight was not over. He spat the acid again, more forcefully. Repeating their previous tactic, Mel slowed it down and Chris backfired it with telekinesis.

No more Scabbar Demons remained.

"Are you here to take me back?" He interrogated, once the demon was gone. "Because I won't go back."

"No, Chris." PJ began, "Were not here to take you back to the evil future." She did quotion marks with her fingers at the word 'evil'.

"Well then who are you?" He quizzed, slightly taken aback slightly at the unexpected reply. "I know you're not from this timeline."

Melinda and PJ looked at each other. _We should tell him, _PJ said telepathically. Mel nodded.

Chris waited.

Mel and PJ turned to him.

They took a deep breath.

"I'm Melinda, your little sister, and this is PJ, our cousin. We're from an alternate future."

* * *

Reply to WinterRain36: You're idea was interesting, but I decided it would be better if they fought the demons with Chris would be better, you know show that brother-sister relationship a bit. But yeah, they did fight, but not with each other (sorry!)

A million thankyous to everyone who reviews xxx. Did you like this chapter? If you want to find out Chris' reaction, review! Let's say **seven** reviews. The more reviews, the quicker I'll update!

[A little sneak peak: Chapter 8: The Ingenious Idea

_Melinda sighed deeply. "Chris, the most evil thing Wy has done was showing those embarrassing video of you to your girlfriend Bianca." Mel stated, as Chris' denial slowly faded. "Well, that and those pranks we play sometimes. All completely harmless."_

_PJ narrowed her eyes at Melinda. She knew that was a lie. "Okay, most of them were harmless." __]_


End file.
